1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sports training devices; and, more particularly, to a slip and counter fight simulation and workout machine that promotes physical fitness, and provides fight training and/or fight simulations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Boxing, fighting and karate arts involve martial training for sport, self-defense, and/or physical fitness. Kick-boxing and boxing have gained more popularity in the past several years owing to physical fitness and weight loss benefits imparted through the discipline. Increasingly, people of all ages are discovering the benefits derived from boxing or fighting, or self-defense training when developing self-protection skills.
Often in sports training, exercising and self-defense instruction for an individual utilizes a punching bag or the like to practice punching and/or kicking. However, in this manner the individual is generally the sole participant and does not have to return punches or kicks. Although the use of a punching bag or punching device provides a good work-out, the device does not provide any skill teaching methods for knocking-out an adversary, or for dodging or defending against punches or kicks.
Another form of training in sport boxing, exercising and/or self-defense instruction involves a close contact sport wherein two individuals in a ring participate in a sparring match. While highly effective, there can be problems with finding a sparring partner and particularly, finding a sparring partner having a complementing skill level. Moreover, the actual person to person contact can sometime result in injuries.
Various devices have been heretofore disclosed and utilized for providing fight/boxing training and/or workouts. A number of devices generally include a boxing dummy, full body devices simulating a person, or sparing device, wherein a right and left arm with gloves are extended from a torso and some sort of mechanism is provided so that the arms move outwardly and upwardly if at all. Generally, only two arms are provided. As a result the mechanism can only deliver a very limited type of punch and punching range. Even where more than one type of arm is provided, the arms have a very limited range of motion and cannot be adjusted to accommodate specific needs of a plethora of individuals.
There remains a need in the art for an exercise apparatus that incorporates boxing and kick-boxing fitness features, and comprises a plurality of moving arms spaced at intervals that deliver different punches and/or defensive moves. Further, there exists a need in the art for an exercise fight simulation apparatus that can be adjusted to meet specific training and fitness needs of each individual.